<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Closer, David Rose by FrizzleNox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777659">Hold Me Closer, David Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox'>FrizzleNox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Brave David Rose, Comfort, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Injured Patrick Brewer, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>David pulled Patrick tighter to him, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s head. “I’ve got you, Patrick.” </i>
</p><p>When Patrick gets injured, David comforts him.</p><p>Day 2 of Flufftober 2020: comfort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me Closer, David Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.</p><p>Title inspired by Tiny Dancer by Elton John</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold me, please?” Patrick asked David. They’d had a rough day. Patrick had slipped in the rain on the way into the shop and bruised his knee. Later he’d sliced his hand open with a boxcutter, deep enough to require stitches. </p><p>It’s why he and David were currently sitting in the emergency room at Elmdale County Hospital, waiting to be called back so that Patrick’s hand could be looked at. Patrick wasn’t usually so clingy with David, but he was in pain, and the date night he’d planned was ruined. </p><p>David pulled Patrick tighter to him, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s head. “I’ve got you, Patrick.” He whispered. They’d only been dating for a few weeks, and had only decided to define themselves as ‘boyfriends’ the night prior, but David would do anything to keep Patrick safe. David wasn’t used to having to comfort anyone, he’d never been asked to just hold someone until he met Patrick. He liked the feeling. </p><p>Patrick nuzzled his face into David’s soft sweater. “Thank you, David.” He murmured, shutting his eyes, and starting to drift off. The emergency room was packed and he knew from experience they’d be there a while. </p><p>Soon Patrick was snoring softly against David’s chest. Curled up in his chair like a small child. David watched as he slept, calmed by Patrick’s weight against his chest.</p><p>“Mr. Brewer?” A nurse yelled.</p><p>“Patrick, wake up.” David rubbed his boyfriend’s back gently. “Want me to go back with you?” David hated blood and anything medical, but he knew that Patrick needed him.</p><p>“Please. You can um, look away when there’s blood.” </p><p>Sticking to his word. David stayed with Patrick, helping him with his forms, and holding his good hand the entire time, whispering how great Patrick was doing as he was worked on. </p><p>“Thank you, David.” Patrick told him as they headed to the car, his hand wrapped up, stitches in his palm. “You’re a great boyfriend.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>